Hannah Montana: The Movie
Hannah Montana: The Movie is a planned film adaptation of Hannah Montana, to be released in theaters. It is originally plan for release on May 1, 2009, but the date was bumped early to April 10, 2009 into the United States, and will release on May 1, 2009 in United Kingdom. Filming began in April 2008, much of it occurring in Columbia, Tennessee, and Los Angeles, California, and has been completed as of July 2008. It is currently in post-production. Cast * Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana * Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott * Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken * Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart * Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart * Moises Arias as Rico * Melora Hardin * Margo Martindale as Ruby * Barry Bostwick * Peter Gunn as Mr. Granger * Lucas Till as Travis Brody * Vanessa L. Williams as Vita (Hannah Montana's new publicist.) * Tyra Banks * Beau Billingslea as Mayor Note: Dolly Parton was originally considered for the movie but her character did not make the script. Cameos * Steve Rushton as Himself * Taylor Swift as Woman singing in the bar. * Marcel * Rascal Flatts as Themselves * Bucky Covington * William Gentner Plot Miley (Miley Cyrus) has become overwhelmed with her alter-ego's Hannah Montana's popularity. After having a catfight over a pair of shoes with Tyra Banks, her father, Robby (Billy Ray Cyrus) tricks Miley into going back to her hometown, Crowley Corners, Tennessee, to reflect on the things that really matter in her life. When the dismayed Miley asks if her career as Hannah Montana is over, Robby says to ask again in 2 weeks' time. While in Cowley Corners, Miley spends time with her best friends Lilly (Emily Osment) and Oliver (Mitchel Musso), but has a rough time adjusting to farm life. At Lilly's birthday party, Miley is forced to attend as her alter-ego Hannah Montana, and performs the song "Let's Get Crazy", accompanied by Steve Rushton on the guitar. Hannah sings "Crazy" This goes badly since people direct their attention to Hannah from Lilly. In her hometown, Miley develops a deep connection with Travis Brody (Lucas Till), a childhood friend. Robby also has a love interest, played by Melora Hardin. But troubles arise when Mr. Granger, a local citizen of the town who knows about her secret identity, plans on exposing her for his own means. Miley then realizes that she loves her life in Tennessee as much as she likes being Hannah Montana and questions whether she really will choose one life over the other. Production On the April 2 episode of her "The Miley & Mandy Show" series on YouTube, Miley spoke to Ryan Seacrest and she spoke on flying to Tennessee in "2 weeks" and would be staying for several months. She went to say there would be many guest stars, and herself riding horses and attending school. A few musical numbers will be shown in a carnival in Smiley Hollow (a special events facility in Ridgetop, TN, Just outside Greenbrier, TN and just north of Nashville) where there were about 1500 volunteer extras and 500 paid extras on hand. E! Online reported there was an accident on the set during the filming on June 3, 2008. A huge wind blew a projection screen into a Ferris wheel full of passengers, whom were extras for the movie. Fortunately, there was no serious injury. “When the wind caught it, all the cables were loose. It started flying,” extra Brenda Blackford told Nashville station WKRN-TV. “I was watching to see which corner of it was gonna hit the Ferris wheel, because it was unavoidable.” Miley Cyrus and her father Billy Ray were not on the set when the accident happened. Disney stated: “During a break in the filming of Hannah Montana: The Movie, a minor accident occurred involving a piece of production equipment Fortunately, there were only a few minor injuries. Medical personnel have treated the extras and crew involved. None of the cast was on the set. Filming has resumed.” A song called "Backwards"(co-written by Marcel and Tony Mullins and recorded by Rascal Flatts) and a song by Taylor Swift will be featured in the movie as well as two hit songs by UK rocker Steve Rushton. Disney purchased these domain names for "Hannah Montana: The Movie": "Family Reunion", "Welcome Home", "Off the Charts", "Ultimate Choice", "Where It All Began", "Cross-Country Adventure", and "Old Friends, New Beginnings". In TV Guide, Miley Cyrus said that her father will produce the movie, and that it will most likely premiere in the winter of 2008. She also stated that the producers and cast are making a script. No details on the plot have been released as of yet, but it has been confirmed by Cyrus that the movie will show in cinemas, like The Lizzie McGuire Movie, rather than be a Disney Channel Original Movie. Country Weekly Magazine has reported that Dolly Parton, Heather Locklear, and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson could make appearances in the film. Billy Ray Cyrus has also expressed a desire for Willie Nelson to appear. “Now we’re figuring out ideas for the ‘Hannah Montana’ movie,” Miley said at the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix premiere.[http://tv.popcrunch.com/hannah-montana-the-movie/ Pop Crunch "Miley speaks on dad producing HM movie"] The plot is said to center around the Stewart family's return to Tennessee. Blogspot “My dad is the producer, which I’m really excited about,” she added. “He’s never done anything like this before, but my dad is ready to take on new challenges.” Filming scenes * Filming for Hannah Montana: The Movie began on April 2008 in Los Angeles, California and Columbia, Tennessee. As of July 2008, the film has finished filming and is currently in post-production. * A few musical numbers will be shown in a carnival in Smiley Hollow (a special events facility in Ridgetop, TN, Just outside Greenbrier, TN and just north of Nashville) where there were about 1500 volunteer extras and 500 paid extras on hand. * There is a scene filmed at the carnival where Peter Gunn's character hunts for the real Hannah in the crowd and he finds Jackson selling 'Hannah wigs'. Everyone around him looks like Hannah from the back so he is turning them all around looking for the real one. * The new song "Dreamer" by Taylor Swift will be sung at a restaurant. Another song called "Backwards"(co-written by Marcel and Tony Mullins) will also be featured in the movie. * The movie features two songs by UK artist Steve Rushton, including hit song "Game Over". Steve wrote both songs and performs them at Lilly's birthday party on Santa Monica Pier. * On some scenes, Miley will be riding horses and attending school. * A scene was filmed in the Cool Springs Galleria Mall (south of Nashville). It was filmed in the woman's shoe department of the Belk store. Miley Cyrus, Vanessa L. Williams, and Tyra Banks were all in the scene. Hannah fights with Tyra over a pair of shoes.NewsChannel 5.com - Nashville, Tennessee - 'Hannah Montana' Film Scenes Shot In Cool Springs Mall * Some scenes were also filmed at Franklin High School. Songs : See Hannah Montana: The Movie (Soundtrack) Release As of December 2008, the film has been issued a G rating from the MPAA. On January 15, 2009, the film's official trailer was released, along with the official movie poster, after release a sneak peek of the film since December 2008 on Disney Channel. A video game based of the film for the same name will be released with the film. It will be release on April 7, 2009, just as three days before the film is about to release (being published by PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Wii, Microsoft Windows, and mobile phone). Music The score was originally to be written by Oscar-nominated composer Alan Silvestri, and he penned a new song with Glen Ballard, "Butterfly Fly Away", which is sung in the film. However, he had to drop out due to a scheduling conflict with G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, which he was also signed to score. Stepping in was composer John Debney, who recorded his score with the Hollywood Studio Symphony at the Sony Scoring Stage. References Category:Movies